


I've Been Watching the Whole Time

by Life_0r_Death



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Testing [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom Kaiba Seto, DSOD spoilers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Millenium Locket, Millenium Puzzle, Prideshipping, References to Depression, Sadness, Simulacrum - Freeform, Slow Burn, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, although I'm pretty late to the party, atem is having a hard time adjusting, atem x kaiba, but kaiba is there for him, top Atem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_0r_Death/pseuds/Life_0r_Death
Summary: “So, why do you think Kaiba invited us to his Christmas party?” Bakura spoke up.“I have some business to discuss with the Pharaoh.” Kaiba responded.Part of himself wanted to get up and go into the living room. But, another part of him craved to leave. To leave the Kaiba mansion. To leave the modern world. He didn’t fit here, no matter how much time he had spent in Yuugi’s body to become accustomed. Or how much time he spent with the group. He had nothing familiar to hold onto.Letting out a sigh, he rose from his stool. He heavily strode over to the CEO. His arms came up and slid against Kaiba’s hips, moving smoothly over the material on his stomach, wrapping around his abdomen. He felt Kaiba tense, but he didn’t care. Atem pulled the taller man from the door frame back to press flush against his body. He buried his face between Kaiba’s shoulder blades, too short to meet any higher.“Merry Christmas, Seto.” Atem stood on his tip-toes, kissing the back of Kaiba’s neck.--A One-shot that might turn into a multi-chapter fic. Enjoy this thought baby I've had since watching DSOD (which was in the last month, I know, I'm super late to the party).
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Testing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585564
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	I've Been Watching the Whole Time

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas special! Been thinking about a scene like this for a full fic, but decided to do a one-shot instead.
> 
> I've been super into Yu-Gi-Oh! and Prideshipping. I've read tons of great fics and I wanted to practice capturing their personalities. I've had a bit of a story developing from this idea, so I may delve more into it. But first, learn the characters!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this weird test. Wanted to get some Christmas fun in while also establishing fluff. Don't be afraid to criticize my work! It's what helps me improve!

Violet eyes full of determination, pride, and sadness stared back at him. They roamed over the features of his face, taking in the familiar and foreign skin. No longer the pale white of Yuugi’s complexion, Atem now bore his dark tan from his days in Egypt. However, he didn’t have the fuller cheeks or golden jewelry when he was in the Afterlife, for he now had more features resembling his time inhabiting Yuugi. He supposed that was Kaiba’s fault since he didn’t really interact with the Pharaoh until recently.

Atem reached his fingers out, touching the mirror where his shoulders were. He watched as his shoulders fell from their confident stance. A stranger stood before him, looking nothing like the Atem of the Afterlife or the Yami of the modern day. With a shaky breath, his eyes followed his fingers up his arm, taking in the Egyptian hieroglyphic tattoos. They depicted his past, telling his story and name all the way up to his neck. It included his young death, the Priest Seto, and his resurrection into Yuugi’s body. Surprisingly, the dark ink nearly disappeared against his tan.

“Pharaoh, are you ready to leave?”

Yuugi’s head popped around the door frame. He smiled gently at Atem. He looked over the Pharaoh as he took his hand away from the mirror. His chest tightened as Yuugi’s reflection showed his worry. His smile dimmed. Turning to his paler counterpart, Atem gave a confident smirk.

“You look good.” Yuugi commented, taking in Atem’s appearance. His boots were similar to what he wore as Yuugi’s partner: black with belts and studs. His pants were similar as well, only black in color instead of royal blue. His hips were still wrapped with two studded belts. His tank top was a royal purple. It hugged his muscles nicely. Atem wore silver armbands instead of gold, and a similar set as bracelets. Another silver band circled his throat in place of the belt choker that Yuugi wore. On his right shoulder, a lavender shawl was attached to his shirt. It wrapped around his back and re-attached at his left hip. His left shoulder and arm was exposed this way, and it acted as a cape just as Yuugi’s old school jacket used to. 

“Thank you, Aibou. And I am ready.” With a final look at himself in the mirror, Atem forced the confidence to dominate his eyes. He could see Yuugi’s smile still uncertain, looking at Atem’s back. With a shake of his head, his blonde spiky bangs moving freely, he turned and followed Yuugi out the door.

—

“I’m telling ya, she said I’d getta new duel disk!” Joey walked backwards, facing the group as he animately talked. Atem gave a small amused grunt as he followed the taller man.

“She said ‘something new will come your way, so keep an eye out.’ Not a new duel disk.” Téa replied. She pointed aggressively at Joey’s face. He pulled back from her, stumbling. Tristan grabbed his arm, hauling him forward before he could fall. Most of the group chuckled or smiled as Joey got angrier. Although they all knew he was really just playing around.

Atem glanced beside him, watching the cars fly by on the road. He heard Joey grumble about the fortune teller being too vague for his liking. Another car whipped by. The smell of exhaust and diesel infiltrated his nostrils, making it wrinkle. A child giggled as she and her mother walked passed. Atem smiled softly at her as she peeked up at him. She let out another giggle. A light blinked to his other side, drawing his attention to a neon sign of a cafe. The letters were a bright red even in the evening light. 

A pressure settled in the center of Atem’s chest. An emptiness he had slowly become accustomed to in recent months. His hand came up instinctively, pressing fingers against his chest. They curled around an imaginative necklace. It was times like this that he missed his puzzle. 

Fingers brushed against his tattooed skin near his shoulder. Atem released his shirt, looking over at Yuugi. The pale partner gave a soft smile at him as he caressed his arm. Atem forced another confident smile. He nodded at his counterpart. 

“So, why do you think Kaiba invited us to his Christmas party?” Bakura, who had been traveling beside Yuugi, spoke up.

Whatever Tristan and Joey had been fighting about stopped, pulling apart from their wrestling match. Joey scowled as he turned to walk forward. His hands roughly stuffed themselves into his pockets.

“Probably ta gloat about his new duel disk system.” 

“Well,” Téa started, “it was actually Mokuba that invited us. So, I’m sure it’s more genuine than that.” 

The group walked a few more paces, thinking over the strange invitation they had received. Most of everyone’s invites had been from the younger Kaiba. He had sent a card that had the KC logo on it but a mess of fun messages inside. Although older, Mokuba couldn’t help but be giddy at inviting his friends to their first Christmas at the Kaibas. 

Atem, although had received a card from Mokuba, had also acquired a video message from Seto Kaiba. It had been quick and to the point, stating that Kaiba was extending an invitation to Atem to visit the mansion for a tune up and a Christmas party Mokuba was throwing. Even though he had ever only seen Kaiba as confident and harsh, the message had shown a more bashful side to his rival. His back had been to the camera, but Atem had seen the soft pink edging Kaiba’s cheeks as he talked about maintaining his body’s connection to their world. The Pharaoh couldn’t say no to an invitation like that.

“I think it’s genuine from Kaiba, too.” Yuugi spoke up. He looked at his feet as they walked, still holding that gentle smile. He looked at Atem, who gave him a nod to continue. 

“I mean, Kaiba did get the Pharaoh back for us. And this would be his first Christmas with us. So, I think Kaiba is really happy to have all of us come.” Yuugi’s eyes lingered on Atem a little longer. Something was in his eyes that the tanner man couldn’t decipher. Yuugi looked back up at the group. Bakura and Téa seemed to understand Yuugi’s silent message. They gave nods back to the smaller man.

“I guess… But he better not call me a dog!” Joey grumbled. He pulled his hands out of his pockets, raising his arms over his shoulders, and rested his head against his open palms. Atem looked over all of his friends. They were smiling, pondering, or simply looking forward to this Christmas party. 

Atem stopped in his tracks, looking over everyone seriously. They stopped as well, looking back at the Pharaoh.

“Pharaoh?” Yuugi asked. He looked concerned at Atem. The emptiness in his chest clenched.

“I’ve been in this world for a few months now. I think it’s safe to call me Atem now. I am no longer the Pharaoh.” Atem looked Joey, Tristan, Téa, Bakura, and Yuugi in the eyes. He gave a smirk, his hands falling to his hips. They all smiled back at him, nodding together. This was something he had wanted to broach sooner. But he knew old habits died hard.

“Of course, Atem.”

“Yer just so powerful that we forget. Atem it is!”

“Atem Mutou!” 

They cheered as they repeatedly said his name. Yuugi’s hand fell to his arm again, and Atem pushed back the emptiness once more. His smile was soft and proud, and Atem couldn’t do anything but copy it.

—

Atem swirled the red wine in his glass. He sat at the counter in the kitchen while the others talked excitedly about their Christmas plans with their families. They all had their own drinks, and some of them were a little more hammered than planned—mostly Joey and Tristan. Mokuba listened with Atem, watching the others as they fawned or gushed over aunts and uncles they would see. Kaiba had yet to grace them with their presence.

Atem gave the younger Kaiba a quick look. He wondered if it was just as hard for him to listen to the conversation. Mokuba only had Kaiba after all.

“Blah blah, Téa! Let’s watch a movie!” Tristan exclaimed. Téa glared at Tristan as he interrupted her story about her aunt nearly suffocating her cousin to death from her hug. Tristan and Joey laughed at her, running around the kitchen island in glee.

“We’ve got ‘A Christmas Story.’ Seto likes the classics.” Mokuba spoke up. Atem mildly wondered if this movie would bring the older Kaiba out.

Mokuba jumped off the stool he was sitting on and headed towards the living room. Joey and Tristan followed after the younger Kaiba excitedly.

Everyone got up from their seats. Atem stayed rooted, swirling the wine again. He could see his face reflected on the surface. A scowl lined his lips.

“You joining us, Atem?” Yuugi asked. He looked concerned at the former Pharaoh. Téa and Bakura were at his side, giving him the same concerned expressions. He knew he was causing more problems by staying in the kitchen. Even though it was all he really wanted to do. As Atem was about to confirm his attendance for the movie, his friends eyes went above his head.

“I have some business to discuss with the Pharaoh. He’ll join you shortly.”

Atem turned in his chair to see Kaiba coming down a set of stairs that were attached to the side of the kitchen. He looked tired. Dark circles rimmed the underside of his eyes. Brown strands of hair were misplaced on his head, ruining the perfect image the CEO usually kept. Instead of his Battle City uniform, he wore his purple studded coat, which fit his muscled body snugly. Still unused to Kaiba with muscle, Atem let his eyes descend down his chest to his stomach. He noticed that the purple coat made Kaiba look less forbidding. Maybe even softer.

The former Pharaoh could feel Yuugi’s eyes beating into his back. He turned back to the young man. Although he was relaxed, he still looked concerned. Maybe he thought Atem was too pent up for a business talk. He often forgot how perceptive his partner was.

“Start the movie. I’ll be there soon.” Atem smiled, giving a shooing motion to the trio. They looked at each other briefly, but Yuugi nodded. 

“Don’t talk too long! Both of you. You’ll miss the movie.” Yuugi replied. The three left out the door, with Yuugi giving a final look at Kaiba. The look was obviously a ‘don’t push Atem, he’s not ready.’

After Yuugi left, Atem let his shoulders sag before turning in his chair to look at Kaiba. The taller man was looking over Atem, his tired eyes searching for any imperfections. He had moved from the staircase entrance to the edge of the counter. One hand was rested against the top while the other was at his side. Upon closer inspection, Atem could see the dark circles were worse. How long had it been since Kaiba had gotten proper sleep?

“I think we both know that there are no issues, Kaiba.” Atem said hoarsely. Kaiba stood taller, his hand falling from the counter back to his side. Atem couldn’t sit still. His right arm absentmindedly rubbed his left forearm. His body had been stable after Kaiba’s alterations to his simulacrum a couple months ago. His soul no longer tried to rip the body apart in an attempt to return to the Afterlife. 

Kaiba strode over to Atem. His hand reached out and touched Atem’s shoulder, where the shawl attached to his shirt. His fingers slide against the shirt material, sending a strange sensation to Atem’s stomach. His fingers tightened around the muscle, prodding and massaging.

“No pain?” Kaiba’s hand travelled to Atem’s neck, tilting the Pharaoh’s head. Atem complied with the motions. Kaiba’s fingers were cold. He must not have gotten a lot of circulation to them.

“No pain.” Atem’s mouth tightened into a line, waiting for the examination to end. Kaiba’s ministrations were sending strange signals to his stomach. Additionally, his chest tightened. The mixed signals of his pseudo-body made his hand touched his center instinctively. A slight headache was forming.

Atem glanced up at Kaiba. He watched as his blue orbs flicked to his hand against his chest. They quickly returned to his hand on Atem’s neck. He bit his lip, making them part slightly. Atem watched intently. 

Kaiba pulled away at that moment. He stared at Atem neutrally, not betraying any emotion. 

“I…” Kaiba paused. Atem’s eyes narrowed. He studied Kaiba’s face. Hesitancy wasn’t in his nature. But not a single twitch betrayed his emotions. Kaiba remained void.

“You need to be in tip-top shape for our next duel.” Kaiba stepped back, having drawn into Atem’s space, and turned away. He looked out the door that led into the living room. ‘A Christmas Story’ could be heard flooding into the kitchen, as well as drunken spats between Tristan and Joey. 

“Of course, Kaiba.” 

Atem’s hand grasped the darkness. Part of himself wanted to get up and go into the living room. He wanted to sit with his close friends and pretend everything was fine. But, another part of him craved to leave. To leave the Kaiba mansion. To leave the modern world. He didn’t fit here anymore, no matter how much time he had spent in Yuugi’s body to become accustomed. Or how much time he spent with the group. He had nothing familiar to hold onto.

Atem hung his head, looking at the pristine white kitchen floor. Were the gods wrong in giving him a third chance at life? They had been so kind, gracing him the ability to leave with Kaiba. He had been connected to the young CEO spiritually. He was familiar with being a spirit void of his own body. But it didn’t last. Kaiba was—is—a genius. He was able to create his simulacrum. The one he inhabited now. He was able to feel his own chest, breathe his own air. He remembered staring up at Kaiba the first time, rather than through his eyes in a mirror. He remembered the look of anguish as pain had overtaken his form. His body had rejected him. For he wasn’t real in their world. 

That was what he was. A fake of his former self. A fake of Yuugi. He felt so out of place that is was suffocating. The floor below him began to blur. Biting his lip, Atem refused to cry. Not in front of his rival, someone he wanted to respect him more than anything.

A white blob invaded his eyesight. Atem blinked and refocused, seeing a white box with a blue ribbon held out in front of him. Delicate pale fingers held the tip of the box. He followed those fingers up Kaiba’s arm. He was looking away, a small pink hidden within the dark circles under his eyes. 

“It’s Christmas, and you’re supposed to get a gift. So, take it.” Kaiba spat. He motioned the box toward Atem, still looking away. Confused, Atem took it just as delicately as Kaiba was handing it off. Once it was in his possession, Kaiba turned away. He went to the doorframe and leaned against it. His back was to Atem, an obvious attempt at ignoring him. Probably watching the movie in the other room now. 

Atem looked at the pristine white box. It didn’t have any wrapping paper around it. He need only to lift the top. Simple but beautiful. Like Kaiba. 

Placing his nearly forgotten wine glass on the counter behind him, he shimmed the top from the bottom of the box, feeling how smoothly it glided apart. He placed the top next to the glass. He paused, his eyes widening. Inside the box lay a small pendant of the Millennium puzzle. It was gold, and it was only two inches tall and wide. But it held all the details of the front of the puzzle. The same markings of where each puzzle fit together were carved delicately. The eye stared up at him, gleaming in the kitchen light. Atem brushed his fingers over the pupil. It was smooth. A small click resounded in the room. Lifting his fingers away, he noticed that the pendant opened. Opening the puzzle, Atem’s eyes glazed over as a photo of all his friends lay there. It was a picture taken soon after Atem had been stabilized in his simulacrum. Even Mokuba was there, wrapped in Joey’s arms as they grinned at the camera. Kaiba stood at the corner of the photo, his eyes on Atem. He could see the concern in his blue eyes forever etched into the image. 

Atem lifted the surprisingly heavy chain over his head, laying the pendant over the darkness of his chest. He felt it recede, becoming as small as a penny instead of the size of a fist. The Millennium locket lay heavily against his chest. It’s weight felt similar to his original puzzle. He wondered if Kaiba had done that on purpose. 

Looking up, Atem saw Kaiba was still leaned against the door frame, facing away from him. He stared at the tight back of the CEO. He shifted, the coat caressing his shoulder blades as it readjusted to his form. Atem felt a smile grace his lips as he wondered how soft the material felt.

His eyes became blurry again. Letting out a sigh, he rose from his stool. He heavily strode over to the CEO. His arms came up and slid against Kaiba’s hips, moving smoothly over the material on his stomach, wrapping around his abdomen. He felt Kaiba tense, but he didn’t care. Atem pulled the taller man from the door frame back to press flush against his body. He buried his face between Kaiba’s shoulder blades, too short to meet any higher. The material was soft, just like he thought.

Kaiba slowly relaxed in his arms, letting his body rest against Atem. He heard the CEO let out a small breath. Kaiba’s fingers brush against his own. They were hesitant before they settled on top of them, holding his arms that were wrapped around his own body. 

Atem let his tears fall from his eyes, Kaiba’s coat soaking them up. His rival couldn’t see his face. He didn’t have to lose his respect or pride.

He had felt so… misplaced. But the puzzle, laying heavily on his chest, felt familiar. It was something to ground him, just like how taller man had grounded him. 

He remembered when Kaiba had first come to the Afterlife. His body had been disintegrating, black sand rising upward from his shoulders. He hadn’t cared. His futuristic appearance had contrasted the Egyptian Afterlife. His guards had been concerned, but Atem had silenced them with a simple smile directed at Kaiba. Their rivalry had transcended dimensions. A true feat of destiny driving them together.

Atem couldn’t deny his fate to face Kaiba in a final battle, be it with the man’s death or with Atem’s loss. 

The outcome hadn’t mattered. After the harrowing battle, Kaiba claimed that it wasn’t enough. He needed Atem back in his world. He remembered how flustered the CEO had been. It had never been about the duel. It had always been about Atem’s influence over Kaiba. About Atem’s very life. Besides, he had a company to run, after all. So there was no way he was staying or dying.

Atem bit his lip, holding back a chuckle. His tears had all but stopped. Kaiba’s coat now dry. He felt the man’s hand squeeze his own, comforting him. Taking a deep breath, Atem tightened his hold, pulling Kaiba back a step. Kaiba let him, taking a step to stable themselves. He could hear Kaiba’s heart thumping rapidly. 

Kaiba had offered himself as a host. He had told Atem he wouldn’t leave until the Pharaoh came with him. It had been a struggle between the two. Kaiba had been dying. He had been disappearing from the Afterlife so quickly. It frightened the Pharaoh, thinking of a day that Kaiba would no longer rise above his expectations. But a part of Atem knew that it hadn’t really been a tough decision. He felt a duty to stay, but his heart wanted to leave with his rival. All he could do was agree to Kaiba’s terms. Anything to protect the man from disappearing forever. And the Gods had spoken to him, letting him know that he had died too soon twice. He had found happiness in two worlds, and that they were rewarding him for all the hard work he had accomplished. He could leave with Kaiba, almost as if they knew that Kaiba would create his body for him. And Kaiba had. As soon as they returned, Kaiba spent day and night turning an AI of himself into a true body. He had changed its appearance to fit what Atem had looked like in the Afterlife, but it still didn’t fully take his appearance. It didn’t matter. All that mattered to Kaiba was getting Atem his own body. 

While sitting in his heart, Atem had been able to decipher Kaiba’s feelings even if the CEO couldn’t. He loved Atem. Fiercely and passionately. His mind claimed it was for duels. That he needed Atem in order to inflict worse scars than Atem had left. Which had stung, to learn that Kaiba felt that way. But with his upbringing, Atem could also see why.

The Pharaoh had unintentionally picked the man apart. He peeled away the lies out of curiosity. He had unlocked Kaiba’s heart, finding love that wanted to kiss Atem, claim him, and never let him go. And Atem had been flattered…but afraid.

“Merry Christmas, Pharaoh…Atem.” 

It was a whisper. Atem pulled himself out of his thoughts, listening to Kaiba’s thundering heart.

He couldn’t help it. He kissed between his shoulder blade, letting his hand push between Kaiba’s fingers, interlocking them in a lukewarm hold. His chest felt lighter, even with the small darkness still residing there. 

“Merry Christmas, Seto.” Atem stood on his tip-toes, kissing the back of Kaiba’s neck. He felt the CEO shiver before giving a small hum in satisfaction. He kissed him again. Loving Kaiba was something Atem wanted to do, but couldn’t allow. Kaiba was a part of this world, and Atem was only allowed to watch his friends grow. These moments he stole were selfish.

Reluctant to pull away, Atem let his hands slide away from Kaiba’s, his hands dragging across his stomach to his hips, cupping them lightly. His hands squeezed Kaiba before letting go. He stepped back, watching as Kaiba turned to look at him. A small smile graced his lips, making the CEO look even more exhausted. Atem’s heart jumped. He wanted to kiss Kaiba on the lips. He wanted to return his feelings. 

Kaiba stepped around Atem, letting his hand pat his shoulder once before silently going back up the stairs he had originally come down.

Atem stared after Kaiba’s retreating back. The darkness in his chest remained small, but manageable.

He knew that Kaiba had become more than a rival. He was his friend, a dear one at that. But his heart hammered fiercely, as if yelling at him.

His grasped the Millennium locket, a blush creeping over his cheeks. He finally had something remotely familiar to grasp onto. He felt light, giddy even. 

“Atem, you’re missing the whole movie!” Téa called. 

The former Pharaoh shook his head. Only pink now, Atem released his locket. He stepped through the doorframe.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been watching the whole time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what I should do differently to capture their personalities better! I'd love any and all feedback :D (this one is mostly Atem centered, so feel free to take that into consideration the most, but all characterization critiques are welcome).


End file.
